


Don't You Know?

by SkyStormsong



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyStormsong/pseuds/SkyStormsong
Summary: Ariana has had a bad day and NSP just happened to upload a new music video.





	Don't You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work in this fandom.  
> I wrote this after listening to NSP's "Danny Don't You Know"; I wanted to show my appreciation and how much it meant to me so...this happened? This also happens to be my first story-like thing I've fully written in a long time so I hope it came out well.  
> Please enjoy <3

Ariana sat down at her computer desk at home, a sigh leaving her as she stared at the swirling lines of color that were here screensaver. Her day had been crap and in turn she felt like it, dwelling on stuff she thought so far gone it had been dumped from her mind years ago. But, no, it all was still there: her insecurities, those self-image problems she had mostly tackled now rising with a vengeance. She dropped her head into her hands and rubbed her eyes in frustration, as if it'd rub all the shitty thoughts from her head. When it didn't help and left her even more frustrated and sad, she looked up and wiggled the computer mouse, waking her computer up to show its desktop background.

In want of comfort food, she navigated her way to a pizza delivery site and started an order for her favorite pizza, just plain pepperoni with extra cheese. It didn't take long to place the order and she sighed again, leaning back in her chair to stare up at the clock hanging on the wall. She got lost in thought, trying to ignore the bad ones and focus on the good ones, the things she had liked and enjoyed that day. Not many came to mind, but she always had her friendships with Arin and Danny to brighten her mood. She'd been working for the GameGrumps for a few months now and it never failed for those two to make her laugh when it was obvious she was down.

An incoming text made her phone ding and she fished her phone from her pocket, unlocking it to see the full message.

Danny: Hey, baby girl, we just uploaded this and I figured you should check it out.

Another message arrived shortly after the first containing just a Youtube link. Ariana gave a small smile; she had been a huge NSP fan before joining GameGrumps and it was always a treat to hear the new songs Danny and Brian uploaded. She opened the link on her phone, turning up the sound as it loaded. The video was titled "Danny Don't You Know" and the thumbnail had Finn Wolfhard on it.

She hit play and smiled a bit at Finn as little Danny as the song started. Her smile dimmed a bit as she focused on the lyrics, his words reaching the part of her that she had just been battling all day, making her feel like shit and bringing up stuff she hadn't dealt with since her teen years in high school. By the end of the song, her cheeks were wet but she could feel herself smiling through the tears, as some of the lyrics replayed through her head.

_"Danny don’t you know that you are hot as fuck on the inside/ Everybody knows the best bananas will be ripe with time/ Danny don’t you know that you kick so much ass on the inside/ Danny don’t you know..."_

Another incoming text making her phone ding shook her from her thoughts and she opened the message to see it was from Danny once again.

Danny: So, what'd you think?

Ariana hesitantly responded back: It made me cry, but in a good way. She sent the message and quickly sent a second one: I think I needed to hear those words today.

She sat back in her desk chair and wiped the tears from her face with the back of a hand. Her phone dinged again. It was a picture of Danny giving a thumbs up with a huge smile. She smiled just as huge back at it as she received another text.

Danny: Mind if I call?

She shrugged and sent a text back saying she didn't mind. Her phone started ringing and she answered it, her voice cracking a little, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," He chuckled. There was a second of silence before he spoke again, singing, " _Ariana, don't you know we're all rad as fuck on the inside..._ " She laughed a little, feeling her heart warm a bit more. "Seriously, don't forget you do. We all do. And if you ever need a reminder you can listen to the song and let me remind you of that fact anytime, anyplace." Danny laughed and in the background she could hear another voice shouting, clearly Arin. "Sorry, I gotta go. We're about to record more before calling it a night and we had a break and I could not resist sharing that video with you."

"I'm glad you did."

He chuckled. "You're welcome, sweetheart. Take care and I'll see you tomorrow when you come in."

She chuckled as well. "As always. G'night." They hung up and she slipped her phone onto the desk, feeling like she could float. The song was definitely something she had needed to lift her spirits. Ariana jumped as her doorbell chose that moment to ring and she hurried to the door to answer it, grabbing her wallet on the way as Danny's voice echoed in her head:

_"...don't you know we're all rad as fuck on the inside..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the song for those who haven't listened to it and would like to: https://youtu.be/kT8cX2-_7pQ


End file.
